Kid Walter
by Laeirel
Summary: AU where Cabe adopts Walter after he hacks NASA and is brought to the United States
1. Meeting Scorpion

Kid Walter

 **This is just an AU that popped into my head recently. "What if Cabe had adopted Walter?" So here you go. Kid Walter chapter 1.**

Cabe Gallo was always a man of action. He was never the type to settle down and take a break from his job and start a family. He had already tried that. And failed, horribly. But when the government asked him to go to Ireland to find "Scorpion" who had hacked into NASA, he was surprised to find an eleven-year-old boy walking out in handcuffs, curly dark brown hair and a sweater with a rocket. They were in the helicopter and the boy was sitting next to him. He couldn't tell if the kid was scared or not, his face showed no emotions.

"You never told me your name, son." He said gently

"Walter."

"Well, Walter, you've got some mind if you can hack into NASA like that."

"You're not going to punish me, are you?" Walter asked

"Of course not, kid. I wouldn't dream of hurting a kid like you."

"Will they try to?" Walter pointed to the other agents who were avoiding him.

"If they do I'm gonna shoot them myself."

"Agent Gallo, a word with you?" his boss walked over to them

"If you have anything to say, say it. I'm not leaving this kid's side."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You're protecting that kid like he's your own!"

"He was just taken away from his family! Of course I'm going to protect him!"

"Taken away?! That kid hacked into NASA! That's government property!"

"That kid is special in more ways than one! He needs someone to teach him how to do things properly! He didn't know it was government property, he's eleven!"

"Properly won't cut it. He's going straight to Social Services we're done."

"If he's going to Social Services then I'm taking him with me."

"Agent Gallo if you take that kid with you I will put you on suspension."

"Go ahead, then."

"Agent Gallo!" Cabe walked away before his boss could say any more.

Walter had been watching them argue the whole time. He couldn't tell if Cabe's boss was angry with him, or him and Cabe. The boy knew he wasn't liked among the American agents because he had hacked into NASA, he really was sorry. He didn't know how many times he had to apologize to them.

"Sorry about that, Walter." He didn't realize Cabe had been standing in front of him. Walter looked up at him, still emotionless. "Don't you feel anything?" Cabe frowned as Walter shook his head.

"I don't know emotions." Cabe frowned when the kid said that

"Well, why don't I teach you?"

"I don't think I can."

"Walter, from what I've seen from you today you are capable of anything. Even learning about your emotions."

"I want my sister." Walter whimpered

"She's a few hundred miles away, kiddo. We can't go back."

"Go back! I want Megan!" Walter yelled, making Cabe jump.

"What the hell is going on here Agent Gallo?" Cabe's boss said, walking over to them.

"Kid wants his sister. If we could just-"

"There's no going back, Agent Gallo. We have Scorpion. We're leaving." The director interrupted

"Megan!" Walter cried

"And that's emotion, kiddo." Cabe muttered

"Calm him down. Now." The director growled. He turned and left.

"Megan!"

"Listen to me, Walter. I'll send someone out to get your sister tomorrow if you calm down now." Walter looked up at him, tears in his eyes, he nodded and kept quiet. Five minutes passed before Walter finally spoke,

"Aren't you in trouble?"

"No, no. Well, yes, but I have friends who would be willing to help me out."

"Won't they get in trouble, too?"

"Only if they say something about it. Hey, Charlie!" a man with blond hair looked over at him. "Come here for a minute, will you?"

"Cabe, if you're doing something that's going to get you into deeper trouble, don't do it." Charlie said

"I need a favor. A small one. I'll pay you back."

"Fine. What's the trouble?"

"You're the only pilot I know. Could you possibly fly back out to Ireland, tomorrow, and find the kid's sister?"

"I'll see what I can do." Charlie left them alone and Walter watched, confused and surprised.

"That's what friends do for each other, Walter."

"But won't he get in trouble for not telling anyone about it?"

"He'll get in trouble if he opens his mouth and tells the director. He also knows that he's dead meat even keeping it a secret."

"Oh."

The helicopter landed in L.A. a few hours later. The director took Cabe and Walter to a guarded office.

"Agent Gallo, please wait outside."

"No."

"I'm sorry. Agent Gallo, please wait outside. That's an order." Cabe growled and sat in one of the chairs outside of the room.

"Please, sit, Mr. O'Brien." Sean Riley said, gesturing to the chair across the table.

Walter followed orders and sat in the seat before Director Riley, who sat down after him.

"Would you care to tell me how an eleven-year-old Irish boy hacked into a government protected American space station's website?" Walter shook his head and Sean sighed. "Do you know anything about American laws?"

"Not really."

"Well, Mr. O'Brien, when someone hacks into government property, they are usually thrown in jail. And since your too young for jail, you will be spending some time here in the US while we get this mess you made cleared up."

"I could help. I mean I-"

"We are the ones who created NASA, Mr. O'Brien. We will solve our own problems. Without your help."

"Will I be able to see my sister?"

"Miss O'Brien is thousands of miles away. Whatever you want to tell her can wait until we release you from the country."

"But I-"

"Enough small talk Mr. O'Brien. You realize what you've done wrong, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I suppose you'll have no trouble learning that your mistakes have consequences." Director Riley stood up "That will be all, Mr. O'Brien." He opened the door "Good luck."

Cabe got up as soon as Walter walked out "What happened? What did he say to you?"

"He said I was going to stay here." Walter whimpered, holding onto Cabe. "Without Megan!"

"Don't worry about it. My buddy left a few minutes ago."

 **Is it cringe? Kinda? I guess? Well at least it's not a Criminal Case fanfic. I'll be all over the cringe in a heartbeat. I wrote this because I love the father/son relationship between Cabe and Walter in the actual series. And sometimes it's like Cabe needs to chill tf out and other times Walter needs to chill tf out. Try to guess who's coming in chapter 2! (I still can't figure out why the word count jumped from 1134 to 1210)**

 **S.A.L**


	2. Friends

Friends

 **Ha ha! Look who's back! With bags under her eyes from lack of sleep from getting up at 5:15 in the morning to go to Driver's ed for two whole hours! Anyways, enough about me, on to Chapter 2!**

A few months had passed since Walter had come to America. The country was confusing to the young genius, who was recently signed up for school. His new teachers were told by Cabe that he was a genius who would correct them if they were doing something wrong. He was supposed to start yesterday but he didn't want Cabe to leave him.

"I still don't want to go." Walter whimpered

Cabe sighed "You've got to. I can't leave you by yourself. You're too young. I could be arrested for doing that."

"Okay." Walter left Cabe's side and walked into the classroom. He was one of the first ones there so he sat at one of the tables in the far back.

"Hello." His teacher walked over to him. Her red hair was in a messy braid and she looked like she was half asleep. "What's your name?"

"Walter."

"Ah, yes. Mr. O'Brien. I've been told about you." Walter winced "In a good way." He relaxed after that. "Why don't you join Mr. Curtis and Ms. Quinn?" she gestured to the two students on the opposite side of the room. She looked over and saw that the boy was wearing a hat "Mr. Curtis, what have I told you about the fedora?"

"Sorry Mrs. Lyra." Toby took the hat off. The Asian girl just looked at the boy next to her and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Shut it, numbnuts." She growled and turned to Walter, calmly saying "I'm Happy."

"I'm not." Walter said, confused

"No, my name is Happy."

"Oh." He paused "That's a weird name."

"Don't make me smack you, too." Happy growled and Walter took a step back

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She's always angry." Toby smirked and slipped the hat back on once the teacher turned her back.

"Toby!"

Toby dodged Happy's hand as she tried to smack him again. His hat fell off, so he picked it up and dusted it off before putting it back on again. "So, your dad is that Homeland Security agent?"

"He's not _really_ my dad."

"So?"

"My real dad is from Ireland and he's still there."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I hacked NASA."

"You're lying." Happy said

"I'm Scorpion. I hacked NASA."

"Oh my gosh he's not lying." Happy said, turning to Toby

"See what I said about reading people? It's fun, isn't it?" Toby nudged Happy and she smacked him again "Ow!"

"It wasn't that hard."

"Yeah but it still hurt."

The fire alarm rang and the twenty some students filed out of the classroom. Walter, confused, looked around and followed Happy and Toby outside.

"Did someone pull the alarm?" Walter asked Toby

"Nah, it's just a drill. Why? Did they pull the alarm at your school at all?"

"My sister did it. Only to stop a teacher from hitting me." Walter muttered "Please don't tell anyone about that…"

"Hitting you? What, were you questioning his professionalism?" Happy asked with a smirk

"No, he was my math teacher. I kept correcting him and he didn't like it."

"If you're gonna be a math teacher, then do it right." Happy snickered with Toby

"So, you agree with me?"

"Dude, that's literally what Happy does."

"Oh, throw me under the bus, why don't ya." Happy growled "Also, don't say "dude" again. It's really not your style."

"Cheer up, Hap. We're getting out of class!" Toby grinned

"Yeah, ten whole minutes. Whoo." Happy sarcastically raised her hands to show that she was faking being excited

"It's been ten minutes." Walter said

"Wait, what?" they turned to him

"Yeah. You two have been arguing for ten minutes."

"Seriously?!"

"Walter!" A brown-haired girl ran over to him with Cabe close behind her.

"Megan!" Walter ran over to his sister and the currently suspended Homeland Agent, hugging them both before pulling away. "Why are you guys here?"

"Something caused a fire, kiddo. I'm here to investigate." Cabe said before wandering off to find the closest firefighter

"Agent Cabe Gallo of Homeland Security."Cabe pulled out his ID and showed the man

"All right, Mr. Gallo. The fire started just over here…" the man's voice trailed off as he moved away from the kids towards the building.

"I wanted to come and get you. I _am_ driving now." Megan grinned triumphantly, holding an American driver's license.

"I thought you were supposed to be 18 before you could get a license." Walter said

"You're able to take the test and get your license if you pass when you're under 18." Toby said

"Yeah, but you're eleven! How do you even know that?" Walter asked

"Eleven and three months. I'm also older than you, so respect your elders." Toby said

"Shut up, Toby. No one cares how many months older you are than somebody." Happy growled

"I like to read stuff." Toby shrugged

"Yeah, _medical_ stuff. I don't know why you bother. You're not gonna be a doctor until you're like 25." Happy snorted

"A doctor?"

"Yeah, Walt- you don't mind if I call you that, do you? - I wanna be a doctor. What about you, spaceman?" Toby grinned

"Please don't call me spaceman again and I don't really have plans. I'm eleven."

"Walter? What's going on?" Megan asked

"We're geniuses." The three eleven-year-olds said in unison as Megan looked at them in boredom

"Should've never asked" she muttered under her breath

"Are we going?" Walter asked

"You can stay with your friends until Mr. Gallo is done with his investigating. Then we can go."

"Okay." Walter went back to join his new friends

Megan smiled "They seem like good friends, Walter." she whispered, standing and watching as her little brother laughed whenever Happy knocked Toby's hat off on purpose. Toby yelled and started chasing her around the teacher, hat in hand before handing it to Walter and saying, "Make sure she doesn't get it!" while Happy just stared at him and said "Why? You have like, three others."

Cabe finally finished investigating and found Megan watching Walter and his new friends. Smiling he looked at the older sibling. "He found friends, didn't he?" Cabe asked

"I guess he did. It's all I ever wanted him to do."

 **I have been asked when I will update something so to answer that: I'll update when I can or whenever I have a chapter completed. So until then, I'm gonna go catch up on either Criminal Case or Scorpion.**

 **S.A.L out**


End file.
